comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katya (Earth-5875)
Katya (serial number KTY-258-6) was an Auton synthetic and colonial administrator of Freyja, on Terra Nova, under the Office of Naval Intelligence. Following a major xenomorph outbreak from an ONI research facility, she sent an emergency distress call to the UNSC. She, alongside Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard and Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila. Biography Xenomorph outbreak Katya was an Auton synthetic of the Office of Naval Intelligence, who served as the colonial administrator of Terra Nova's major settlement Freyja. Present at the local ONI facility to collect data, she witnessed xenomorphs escaping through the installation, an act instigated by Specimen 6, which released a captive Keymind known as Patriarch. She was injured during the resulting carnage, but managed to save her life by locking herself in a room, where she sent a distress call to the nearest UNSC vessel. The [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]] received her message, and sent a UNSC Marine unit to investigate. Katya was only able to survive by literally strapping her internal mechanisms back in place using fabric after her injury by a xenomorph. By the time Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard, Katya had numerous exposed parts of her body. Helping hand After Bacon found himself stranded on Terra Nova's jungles after Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila's D77-TC Pelican ''Typhoon'' was shot down by a Covenant sangheili, Katya was able to contact him and guide the young Private through the forerunner ruins so he would be able to rescue Tequila and herself. After Bacon found Tequila, Katya guided the two Marines to the ONI facility and its laboratories, where she discovered she could possible remove the Chestbuster incubating within the soldier and save her life. Just as they arrived in the laboratory, Katya's surgery was interrupted by Colonel Karl Bishop. This prompted Katya to suggest Bacon to place Tequila in a cryosleep chamber to save her life. She later guided Bacon through the forerunner complex, where he had a face-off against Weyland and numerous combat synthetics. As the conflict on the planet neared its end, Katya and Bacon were finally able to meet face-to-face. Bacon then used Bishop's stolen data pad and his personal D77-TC Pelican so they could escape the planet. Aboard the Pelican, Katya was placed in cryosleep by Bacon alongside Tequila, who later placed himself in stasis, with their destination towards Reach. Personality As an Auton synthetic, Katya was extremely empathic and held high value on human life. Unlike many synthetics, Katya had no problem on being called a synthetic, as opposed to "artificial person", a term which she disliked, and fully embraced her status as an android. Despite being an operative for the Office of Naval Intelligence, she had no knowledge of the agency's experiments with xenomorphs on criminals, an act she found repugnant once she discovered it, and only cared about the well-being of Freyja. These traits led her to enter in conflict with her commanding officer, Colonel Karl Bishop, who abandoned her to luck after she contacted the UNSC Marine Corps against his orders as soon as the xenomorph outbreak on the planet became critical. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Synthetics of Earth-5875 Category:ONI operatives (Earth-5875) Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Medical Doctors Category:Medicine Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Females Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)